The Halls of Memory Lane
by HaganeNoWriter
Summary: The light from the classroom windows glimmered against the shinning steel. A collective gasp echoes throughout the classroom. This was the symbol of his sin; his mistake. they all had wondered why he had left and had heard rumors, but they never expected this. Their former peer had returned at last, but with an arm and leg made of the same material as the watch in his hand. EdWin.


**A/N: Hello! It's me again with another Oneshot! Ed might be a little OOC, so I hope that doesn't bother you too much. This story was basically me thinking about how people would react if Ed's old classmates found out about his certification and automail. Just for fun, basically! Anyway, READ ZE STORY! XD**

Six years. It had been six years since Edward had seen the old school building in Risembool. The last time Edward had been to school, he had been nine, his brother Alphonse, eight. During the flood, they had met Izumi Curtis, and spent six months training with her. They never went back to school after that. It's obvious why they didn't.

Edward's arm and leg were replaced by steel, and Alphonse's entire being was replaced by a cold, unfeeling, suit of armor. Along with Edward's desire to become a State Alchemist, It was no wonder that they could no longer attend public school.

Edward reminisced on these thoughts as he walked toward the building along side his childhood friend Winry. Edward and Alphonse had been visiting Risembool when Edward's arm had gotten destroyed in his encounter with Scar, and Winry had convinced him to go to school with her until they decided to leave. So, here he was, without Al. They had decided that having Al around school in a giant suit of armor would be strange. It would be really hard to come up with a realistic excuse of why Alphonse was wearing a suit of armor.

"Hey, I guess it's been a while. What do you think? It looks the same as when you still went to school here." Winry said, her bright blue eyes meeting his golden orbs. She was wearing a blue, short-sleeved shirt, and a white jacket over it, along with a short, blue skirt. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, but leaving the front part of her hair hang by her face. She was also wearing the earrings that Edward bought her a couple of years ago.

"Yeah, it's exactly the same. Are all of our old teachers still here?" Edward asked, his eyes turned back to the building. He was wearing his signature black tanktop, black long-sleeve shirt, and black leather pants, with his State Alchemist watch hooked on his belt loop. He had red and black elevator shoes on his feet, and his red cloak over everything. His hands, both flesh and steel, were in his pockets.

"Yeah. It's kind of hard to find teachers in such a small town, you know?" Winry said enthusiastically.

"Nice. It'll be strange to see my old classmates. It's too bad Al couldn't come, too." Edward said sadly, as he looked down at the sidewalk.

"Hey, none of that. Just try to have fun. All you have to do is some to my classes. I'm sure the teachers won't mind you listening in."

"Yeah, Ok." He told Winry, hiding his sadness behind his usual facade.

"That's more like it. My first class is just down the hall a little ways." Winry said with a smile. The two of them entered the maid hallway of the school, and were walking past the elementary and middle school sections to the back of the school; where the high school classes were. When they had reached the high school section, the starring had began. Well, who could blame them. Winry, a fairly popular girl was walking down the hall with a strangely familiar person in a bright red cloak. People stopped in their tracks, and watched as the two passed by. Some even were whispering amongst themselves.

"Don't you people have anything better to do? Don't you have class or something?" Edward barked at the other teenagers, irritated with their prying eyes.

"Ed, be nice." Winry scolded him, prodding him with her elbow.

"Yeah, yeah. It's their fault for starring." Ed said back to her, as they walked into the classroom for Winry's first class. When they walked through the door, the class was nearly full, and almost all of the seats were taken. When Edward took his first step in the door, immediately all eyes turned on the pair. This caught the teacher's attention.

"Good morning, Ms. Rockbell. Who do you have with you?" The teacher, Mrs. Sanders asked.

"Good morning. Oh, this is Ed. You remember him, right?" Winry asked.

"Hey. Is it OK if I sit in today?" Edward asked with a small smile. Every jaw in the room dropped to the floor.

"Wait, Ed as in Edward? Edward _Elric_?" A student from one of the rows of desks asked aloud. Now, the whole room was chatting away.

"Edward, is that really you?" Mrs. Sanders asked.

"Yeah, long time, no see. I'm not officially a student, but Winry practically dragged me here." Ed said with an amused tone.

"Ed, I did not!" Winry protested, walking to her desk.

"Well this is a surprise to say the least. It's been a while since we've seen you. Six years, I believe." Mrs. Sanders said, a flabbergasted look on her face.

"Yeah, it's been a while. So, can I sit down?" Edward asked, with an innocent look on his face.

"Before you do, I'm sure that we're all curious to know where you've been all this time." Mrs. Sanders stated. Several students nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Edward felt very uncomfortable in front of the class.

"Well… I, uh." He paused for a minute. Then, he decided to reveal what took up so much of his time. He reached in his pocket, and fished out his silver State Alchemist watch. He held it in his palm for Mrs. Sanders' class to see. A gasp echoed around the room.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is." Mrs. Sanders said, hoping that her former student hadn't done what she thought he had done.

"Unfortunately, it is. I apologize for not returning to class. Things happened; I made the worst mistake of my life, and I'm on a journey to make up for it." Edward said with a soft voice.

"Edward… What happened?" Mrs. Sanders asked in a quiet voice. Edward sighed when he saw the looks of shock and horrified curiosity on his former classmates' faces. He put his watch away, and slid the glove off of his right hand. The shining metal reflected the light coming in from the windows of the room. Mrs. Sanders held back a sob as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Yeah, pretty shocking. It's a good thing that I have the best engineer in Amestris." Edward said, nodding his head toward Winry, who had a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Winry, you made that?" A classmate called out.

"Yeah, she did. The leg, too." Edward said, knocking his right heel lightly against his left shin.

"Ed, stop. you're embarrassing me." Winry scolded with a blush. Edward walked to an empty seat next to Winry, and sat down in a relaxed position.

"Sorry to interrupt, but don't you have a class to teach?" Edward asked with a sympathetic smile.

"Oh… Um, yes. T-thank you, Edward. Class, we will pick up where we left off yesterday." Mrs. Sanders announced. Edward settled back in his chair as Mrs. Sanders began to give her lesson on algebra and equations. Naturally, Edward knew all of the answers before anybody else, and even helped a few people with their problems.

Poor Mrs. Sanders never had her class's full attention for the rest of the day.

**A/N: YAY! ANOTHER ONESHOT DONE! I had been working on this one for a while, and I finally put the finishing touches on it. I hope you liked it. Also, I recently posted a new story called ****_Cold Steel. _****Fav and Review! I love feedback. You guys are awesome! ANYWAY!**

**Until Next Time,**

**~HaganeNoWriter**


End file.
